


Feeling Fascination

by bigGUNs



Series: Journey to Babel [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e15 Journey to Babel, M/M, Vulcan Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy asks Spock an innocent question and gets more than he bargained for. (Companion piece to Double Illogical)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Fascination

Finally, Jim had fallen asleep.

 _Lord knows he needs it_ , Doctor McCoy thought to himself as he looked back down at his PADD. He admitted to himself that he too could use some rest— they all could. It had been a long day.

Mrs. Sarek was still by her husband’s side, though she appeared to be saying her goodbye now. The couple pressed their middle and index fingers together for a moment… then she slid quietly out of the sickbay. Though not before a polite nod and “thank you” to the doctor.

McCoy had seen the couple perform the finger-touching ritual a few times since their arrival. It was obvious that it was some sort of Vulcan tradition, but beyond that he didn’t have a clue about its significance.

He wondered how a relationship like that worked out. A Vulcan and a human… They were, in a quite literal sense, from two different worlds. For all that, it seemed to be working out pretty well for them, as far as he could tell anyway.

His eyes went back to Sarek, who looked as if he to had gone into a trance-like state for the moment. Which left just one other.

He stepped over to the bedside of his only conscious patient, laying his PADD on the shelf next to him. As Spock turned to the human with a quizzical look, the thought occurred to McCoy to ask—

"Say, Spock, what’s that thing your parents do? Where they put their fingers together."

The Vulcan turned away and laced his own fingers together over the sickbay blankets. “It is the Vulcan equal of what you humans would call…” he paused for a moment, as if unsure, looking back to the other. “…a ‘kiss.’”

"A kiss?"

Vulcans kiss with fingers. Huh.

McCoy’s mind was prompt in bringing forth memories of times that Spock had touched him. Each moment was brief and few, but there they were on his shoulder, his arm, his back… Now a strange warmth was rising up in his chest. Before it could reach his cheeks, McCoy swallowed it back down and laughed.

"That’s some kiss," he said, flashing a smile.

Of course he knew those touches weren’t kisses. Though some part of him couldn’t help but insist in hoping that they had meant _something_.

"Would you care to try it, Doctor?"

McCoy’s face screwed up in confusion until he realized what Spock meant was—

"Try— a kiss?" He practically choked out the words.

"Yes. That is what I said."

Spock appeared unabashed by the whole asking-McCoy-if-he-wanted-to-kiss thing. Which caused the doctor to become even more abashed.

 _That green-blooded bastard how could he ask something so calmly? As if it were nothing!_ McCoy tried to shove his thoughts down and keep himself sounding just as calm and collected.

"If this is your crazy Vulcan idea of a joke—" he started.

"You know Vulcans do not joke, Doctor," Spock reminded him with a pointed look.

The man could do little more than stare in confusion until Spock raised his hand, two fingers up together in a silent request.

McCoy looked down at his own hand, somewhat thicker and shorter than Spock’s. Of course, as a surgeon, he prided himself on his hands. The ladies had certainly always appreciated them. He’d never used them for something quite like this.

But, he figured, there was a first time for everything.

And maybe a second… or third…


End file.
